In medical settings, an affected part in internal organs, skeletons, and the like is photographed, for example, with X-rays for various tests and diagnoses. Through application of recent digital technology, a dynamic image (an image group composed of a plurality of frame images) in which movement of an affected part is captured, for example, with X-rays can be acquired relatively easily.
In the recent digital technology, a dynamic image of a subject region including a diagnosis target region can be photographed with use of a semiconductor image sensor such as a flat panel detector (FPD), and thus an attempt to perform pathological analysis and diagnosis based on motion analysis of the diagnosis target region and the like, which cannot be performed in still image photography and diagnosis by conventional X-ray photography, is made. For example, in dynamic analysis of the chest with X-rays, the use of a luminance change in a lung field at each position in the lung field is considered to understand a functional state of the target region and to thereby support (CAD for X-ray dynamic images) diagnosis/treatment of a user such as a doctor.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays a plurality of diagnostic images side by side, and synchronizes operation between the diagnostic images to facilitate comparison therebetween.
Patent Document 2 discloses technology for generating, when each body part of a fetus is measured in an obstetric and gynecological hospital to determine the growth of the fetus and the presence or absence of any abnormality, a statistical value to be used as a standard, and displaying the statistical value and the measured value along with an ultrasonic image.